Embodiments relate to a multi-phase generator. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to a multi-phase generator for generating a signal having various phases.
Demand for high-picture quality, high resolution, multi-function, and high-speed semiconductor devices has increased. Further, semiconductor devices need various operating frequencies to drive internal circuits. In particular, when a semiconductor device performs a high-speed operation such as operational processing, an oscillator that operates at high speed is required to generate a high operating frequency. In addition, a large-size circuit is separately required in order to generate a signal having various operating frequencies or phases.